


Trust Falls (what holds you back)

by SunsetCanopy



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetCanopy/pseuds/SunsetCanopy
Summary: "It's..." Jyn's voice wavers. "It's a test. I trust you, I just need to make sure my body knows that too."





	1. Chapter 1

Cassian doesn't believe his ears when she asks him the first time, the second, the third. 

She explains. "It's..." Jyn's voice wavers. "It's a test. I trust you, I just need to make sure my body knows that too. After... after everything. Y'know everything I've been through."

Cassian rubs his face and sits down on the bed. Their bed. 

"I understand."

"I know, it's weird, but, well, we've done a lot already, and I know we've stopped holding back, most of the time, but there's just... there's just a little, needy, thirsty part of me that wants more, more from us, more from you, more from myself. And I feel like there is more there that I just need to dig up and out. And I think this will help. I want this, I need this, Cassian, but if you think this is stupid or you aren't ready, now or ever, then I won't bring it up until you do. I know you don't like this sort of thing for yourself, but I want it for me, and if you're willing to do it for me, then... let's do it."

  
Cassian sighs. "This is a test for me too, then. It's a test to try and see if I can trust myself. Like, if I can trust myself not to hurt you. I know I won't, because I haven't, and we're careful and all, but like you said, I know I can do more, for us, for you, but I keep holding back. I'm scared, Jyn. But this will help. I'll know I can trust myself not to hurt you. Especially when... when..."

Jyn bites her lip. "When I'm a little tied up." 

She smiles when Cassian smiles.

"Yes, a little tied up."

A "little" ends up looking like Jyn's arms tied up together above her head to the headboard. It's a simple knot around her wrists that stretch her out just enough that she feels sensitive but not in pain. She tests the knot one more time and finds it holds. She can easily undo it in one swift movement and Cassian had made her show him that she could do it three times before he finally relaxed.

"I've been tied up worse," she said.

Cassian makes a face.

"Not like this!"

"This" referring to her current state. She smirks at the roll of Cassian's eyes but the look fades as he crawls up and over her. She's already stripped bare, already ready. She's been needing this for a while, and the thought of wasting time shedding layers was annoying. Cassian's set his shirt neatly aside but his lower half is still clothed. 

Cassian loved to waste time. Jyn appreciates his slowness, because Cassian being slow meant more for her, but what she wanted tonight was Cassian at his most. Quick, rough, efficient. She wonders if she'll get him. The competent soldier. She's his mission tonight, and the thought delights her enough shivers roll down the backs of her legs. 

She has to tilt her chin up to get a good look at his expression. Jyn quickly skims it over like a report, looking for worrisome hints. She sees nothing, only a contemplative expression that gains mirth when, out of habit, Jyn moves to run a hand through his hair.

Right.

"You good?" 

"Yes." Of course she's good, with Cassian's low whisper ghosting across the bare skin of her neck. He starts there. Kissing her, slowly, carefully, but not without passion. He works from behind her ear, to her jaw, then nips at her neck, all the while careful to keep his body hoisted parallel and above hers, careful to keep desire out of her reach. Not that she could've grabbed at him if she wanted to.

He's sucking hard now, making sure to leave plenty of marks. Jyn tilts her face away and he runs down the length of her neck, stopping just above where her crystal sits. Then starts again, on the other side of her body, this time adding tiny bites along the way, just how she likes it. She groans, soft and quiet, more of a whispered gasp than anything. But they're just getting started.

Cassian settles down, resting his weight on either side of her, and when she hopes his mouth will move down to her chest, at least, he swerves up and kisses her lips. Jyn kisses back, hungrily, deeply, showing him the intensity with which she was waiting for him, the intensity she expected him to give to her. Cassian seems to get the idea and starts massaging her chest, which felt great, and earns a few soft sighs, the day's tension unspooling at her touch. It's a bit lazy, and Jyn idly hooks a leg over his, unable to pull him down and direct him.

The thought sends a flutter of panic in her mind.

Cassian senses her discomfort and pulls away, concerned.

She takes a deep breath.

As soon as Jyn whines, her lips following the air he leaves behind, he dives back in to his kiss, but this time his hand travels lower, lower.

Cassian enjoys taking his time. Taking her patience. Not quite as much tonight.

He starts circling her, toying with her bud, one finger, two, and Jyn's toes curl at his touch, cold and precise and sending every sensitive nerve into full awareness. She's pulled back from being able to bring his face closer to hers, to kiss him harder, so she instead has to speak to him with the rest of her body. She arches up just a little, and Cassian quits the kissing and moves his face down to her chest.

Then he starts sucking on her, hard, everywhere, tongue occasionally darting out to lap at her, as if he's tasting her sweat, she doesn't know, but all her skin is gooseflesh now, and Jyn's groaning. Moaning.

And when she moans his name, Cassian's fingers start to trace lower, between her legs, around her lips that haven't yet been kissed tonight. She wonders if he'll eat her out tonight, if he's thinking of giving her multiples or just drawing on out on her tongue. Jyn thinks about grabbing his hair and yanking him down on her, maybe flipping them over and riding his face until she collapses. But she can't do any of that, and that's not what she wanted, what they agreed on.

She sighs, and it's a pretty sort of sigh that escapes her mouth, unexpectedly. Cassian sits up, cocks her head at her, and she loves it when he looks at her like this, pretty-eyed man, and she tightens, fluttering in anticipation, soles flexing, because she knows what comes next. 

He sinks two fingers into her folds. Jyn sighs out some words of pleasure, wanting so badly to run her hands through his hair, her hands moving to free themselves, and it takes all her willpower to stop them, and none of it to come. 

If it were that easy, Cassian wouldn't be so nervous.

"Cassian," she says in a sing-song voice. "Today, please."

"I know." He sighs. Jyn frowns. If he were willingly teasing her, he wouldn't sigh like that.

"Cassian..." 

"Can I just karking eat you out?" He leans down and nuzzles her. Jyn's legs reflexively cross over his body, rubbing his stubble against her inner thigh and pushing him closer up against her. She tugs against the ropes, too, realizing the added tension in her upper body, despite it rendering her unable to touch herself or Cassian, adds to her arousal. Interesting. 

"You don't want to come inside me, sweetheart?" She tries to sound flirtatious but croaks out the last word, breath hot and heavy from desire. Karking hells. 

"I need more time." His voice is muffled by her, as she can feel him, as if he's trying to kriff her with his breathing. The thought makes her chuckle. 

"You laughing at me, _sweetheart?"_

"No. Never at you."

He licks her and she wheezes out his name. "Cassian!"

"Jyn," he sighs, and he sounds so content, and would anyone in their sense refuse what he's giving her? So willingly? 

She comes on his lips some time later. She doesn't know how long, doesn't really care, because now she's a sopping mess and she's more than ready.

"Cassian." She nudges him with his knee. He gets up, which is when Jyn gets to look at him fully for the first time in a while, and oh, his body is ready, pushing through his clothes. He smirks at her, so playful though she knows he's nervous.

She is, a little, but the haze of coming undone a couple times has loosened her worries. Hopefully, being inside her will do the same for him. Jyn will do her best.

"I wish I could touch you," she says, watching him weigh himself, his arousal, after he undresses.

"If I untie you then I can kriff your mouth."

Jyn shakes her head.

"Not tonight, love." She sighs. "Unless I'm forcing you, Cassian, do you want this?"

She almost moves to sit up. Instead Cassian leans down over her.

"I want you so badly," he murmurs into her ear, "and I've grown to like the idea of you having no control, you being so willing, so trusting, in me, to do things right for you." Gently stroking as he speaks. "That we've gotten to know each other well enough that my wants are yours. And yours are mine."

Jyn's breath catches at his confession, both at the sweetness, the fear, and the desire. She forces out something teasing. "Who said I wasn't in control?"

"Of course, _miss Erso_. We both are." 

Jyn hooks her legs around him, pulls him closer at the taste of his sarcasm. 

"Even when kriffing with no mercy?"

"If you've forgotten..."

Jyn grins and shakes her head. "I haven't." Her gaze softens. "And that's why you shouldn't be scared, Cassian, everything the same, my want is just as desperate and needy." 

"And so is mine."

"Is it, _Captain?_ Prove it." She almost spits his title out.

He teases her first. With his tip, just brushing her, her already wet bud, her slit, and Jyn's heels dig into the mattress. Kriff him.

He pushes into her a moment later. Pushes, none of the waiting he usually does, except when they're both hungry. Playfighting, rough, intense, they've done it before, enough to recognize that need, but never with one of them held back, literally, like this, and that was why Jyn wanted it. Because she needed it, and Cassian did too.

Because she needed to test her trust of him, and he needed to test his trust of himself. It was interesting, really. By holding one back, they discovered new lengths.

The length throbbing inside Jyn was nothing new. She was just figuring out how to arrange herself without being able to grapple at him, to flip them around, to push, to pull, to touch, to feel. But she can work her legs and she spreads them. She can arch her back, and most of all, she can still speak.

"Deeper, Cassian."

He whines.

"I know you want to. _Do it."_ Jyn's breath catches when he does. She feels the pressure build, not too sure if it's her own desire or just Cassian, if she's clenching around him or he's finally letting go. "Good. Faster."

"Jyn." Cassian sighs. 

"I trust you," she murmurs, putting her legs up and crossing them over him. "If I didn't trust you, you'd know. And I would be free. But this is my freedom." 

Cassian groans, and Jyn senses this is when the final barrier breaks between them. He's faster now, and Jyn feels the pressure of the bunk on her back, falling and rising, and she can't speak now, she's slipped into that state of mind, but she doesn't need to anymore.

She thinks, _harder_, and so does he. 

Cassian thinks _harder,_ and pushes the limits, just a little, grabbing her hips and yanking them towards him with every thrust, and Jyn responds wonderfully, moaning, meeting his every move as best as she can. Cassian can feel her legs sliding over his body, and oh, he knows what would be better.

He pulls away, and Jyn gasps at the loss of contact, a betrayal if it wasn't for their trust.

"Trust me." Jyn nods. Cassian hooks his hands around her waist, lets his fingers skim down the length of her legs until her knees, making her shiver, whimper, whine, and he collects these reactions and savors them. Then he lifts, moving forward, pushing into her, pressing over her, so her knees are up over his arms and Jyn's basically folded in two, and his depth inside her is something obscene that takes hold of his entire conscious, her luscious warmth, slick and needy and pulsing against him. 

Then Cassian picks up where left off, reassured by the lack of fear, the presence of love, actual love, in Jyn's eyes, and they kriff. He kriffs her, which normally would be a turn off for him, because he likes it when she's involved, but that was the trick. She still is. She trusts, and she responds beautifully, coming undone with a wail that would worry him if he hadn't heard it before, other times, even when it breaks off into a sob, because he knows it's a content sob, feels it in his bones, in his throbbing member. And this is the next trick.

Cassian kriffs her right through it. He doesn't wait, she'd said what she'd said, that this is what she wanted, and now this is what he wants too, so she's barely begun to catch her breath and he's still kriffing her, as hard as ever, as if all he cared for was himself, his needs, but now he knows that isn't true at all. He doesn't wait for her yes because she's given it to him, is still giving it in the gleam of delight in her eyes.

"On or in?" Cassian wants to ask, before the fogginess claims his mind entirely, before it claims his body, and she'd said _in_ earlier, when she was teasing him, but now he knows, in the depths, what he wants, what she wants, is something much more.

Right at his breaking point he pulls out, a mess of wet desire, a cacophony of sound, and Jyn collapses, legs weak, shaking but Cassian barely manages to notice because then he finds his release on her. Whites out completely.

He's panting, catching his breath when his mind returns, trembling from what they'd done tonight. Waiting for Jyn's eyes to flutter open. He sees her hand twitch.

"Jyn? Oh... Jyn..."

He gazes at her when her eyelids part. She's beautiful, pretty-eyed woman, her chest heaving, glistening.

Her hands tense, strain a little against the ropes, but he doesn't release her. He wants one more thing. He reaches for her, hands running up her abdomen, gathering slickness, his own release, karking hells, then fondles her, gently, teasing her until she perks up, running his calloused hands over her chest, squeezing until his hands start to feel sticky. Then he dips a finger back into her warmth.

Jyn gasps at the shock of it, and for a terrifying moment he thinks he's gone too far until he sees her eyes on him and a smug, content smile on her face. He returns it, begins to kriff her, hard, without mercy.

_"Miss Erso?" _

She doesn't reply. He adds another finger.

"Sweetheart?" 

She shifts but doesn't answer, giving herself a better angle, presumably, and he's spoiled her rotten today, hasn't he. He might take her up on offer of _inside_ tomorrow, with him inside her karking mouth. He moans a little at the thought, and then sticks in a third finger, more than he had earlier. Because he wants to. And he knows she likes it, and that makes him want it even more.

"Jyn?"

Jyn hums. Cassian adds a fourth, stretching her to her fullest, then circles her with his thumb.

"Have I proven myself?"

She shatters for him, _for him_, so by the time she responds, after he's undone the knots like a _gentleman,_ he already knows the answer.

"I wasn't asking for me, Captain." She smiles.

Cassian blinks. Then nods, a resigned little movement before he goes to help her into his fresher. 

"I have. I know, now."

"Good," Jyn sighs, resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm glad, Cassian. And I trust you." 

"I love you too." 


	2. Chapter 2

When Cassian crawls into bed that night, part of him hopes Jyn's sleeping. He really doesn't want to disturb her, not today. No, not with his needs.

But what he sees is something totally different. When did the Force have the same priorities as him? 

Jyn's tucked into the sheets, with them pulled all the way to her shoulders, and if Cassian wasn't a careful man he would've thought she was asleep. But her eyes are open, and even in the dark he recognizes the shine of gold in them. It's illogical, really, because he can't actually see the gold, but he knows they're there, little flecks of star-dust that beckon him.

He slides into bed beside her with ease, intending to pull her close and promptly fall asleep, but once again, Jyn has other plans.

"You look troubled." Jyn props herself up with one arm and turns to look at him. It pulls back the sheets, a little, down past her chest, and Cassian's gaze is pulled to the low neck of the thin tank top she's worn to sleep. He thinks it might be one of his, with the way it hangs on her, with the way he can see the kyber pendant dangling from her neck. With the way it draws his line of sight, over her collarbone and dripping down her - 

"Long day."

"Ah."

The sheets rustle as she scoots over. No, she's pushed herself into more of a sitting position, and she's leaning over him, inspecting him really, as if he's some sort of funny worm she's spotted in the mud of Yavin 4. Cassian blinks up at her, then reaches for the kyber that's now danging in his face. It's warm, and he's not quite sure how much of it is from Jyn's skin and how much is its inherent characteristics. 

"Are you sleepy?" Jyn's voice is quieter now, softer than the pillow under his head, softer than anything else in his life, really. Like a lullaby, almost. He'd love to nod, to agree, but that would be a lie and he's never, ever, lied to Jyn. 

He shakes his head.

Jyn goes to move, and Cassian lets the kyber go, watches at it swings back against her chest as she sits up fully, no longer leaning her weight on her arms. Then she reaches for his face, and he leans into her touch, sighing at the feeling of her thumb stroking against his jaw.

"I was thinking," Jyn says, just as quietly as she'd spoken earlier, but with far less gentle innocence, "why don't you let me take care of you?"

Cassian's eyes snap open and he makes a sound that mostly sounds like a question. Jyn's expression changes rapidly, from confusion to embarrassment. Right. She wants to kriff him, not assassinate him. Of course his mind would go there first. She pulls her hand away and Cassian misses her touch immediately. She takes off her kyber and leans over to set it on the table beside their bed. Cassian blinks at her pressing against him, her chest against his, and holds his breath until she moves back.

She does not.

Jyn stays, lying flat on top of Cassian, pressed together by the force of gravity, her chest heaving against his with every breath, her legs tangled with his, her belly pressed right against - 

Jyn lifts her chin and presses a kiss to the base of Cassian's.

"Let me take care of you tonight?" She asks again, hoping he'd understood, this time. Cassian hums, which sounds like a yes, and then he grabs her, which really does sound like a yes, and then he pushes her up so she can reach his mouth, and with his tongue parting her lips that's a definite yes. 

Several minutes of kissing later, they're both breathing hard and Jyn is quite sure the pressure between her legs is only half her own desire. 

"Okay," she breathes, when Cassian finally lets her go for another breath of air, "okay," she says between gasps, briefly touching her neck, where Cassian's bitten her, "let me do this," she says, tugging her sleep pants off, "let me." The pants crumple as they hit the floor. She leans back, so she's basically straddling him, and slides her hands under his shirt, so he understands. " Everything." 

She doesn't expect Cassian to give up quickly, but he must see something in her eyes. "Okay." 

She keeps her hands under his shirt for a bit longer, because he's warm and though she's warm, he's warmer, and she kind of likes just savoring. Touching. Feeling. Watching Cassian's eyes flutter shut as she draws lazy circles with her palms. But then she pulls them out and undoes his shirt, begins to strip him.

"Keep it," she says, jutting her chin at Cassian, who'd been trying to pull his arms out of his shirt, "keep it. Keep your hands out of my way."

"Jyn," he starts, and she looks up from where she'd been trying to undo his fly with her teeth. Stares at him, waiting for him to decide. Yes. No. He sighs.

"I'll try."

"I won't tie you."

"I didn't think you would."

"No, I know you don't like it."

Cassian smiles at her, a warm little thing that's somehow the direct opposite of the thing pushing against her throat, right now.

"I'll do my best to stay out of your way, but no promises."

"Okay. That'll do," she says, and finally unzips him. "I just want to take care of you," she whispers, helping him out of the last of his clothes, "I don't want you to worry."

"Jyn..."

"You do it for me."

She looks at him, and the angle is a bit odd, but Cassian's propped himself up with his hands behind his head, using the crumpled shirt as a restraint, in a way that, had he been smirking, she might've punched him. But he was just gazing at her, earnest and loving, and so desperately tired and in need of rest that all her resolve comes to her in an instant.

"Okay."

She licks him. Jyn feels Cassian's legs buck immediately, and by the shift of his body she knows he just tried to grab her. But then he relaxes, and she settles into a comfortable position, Cassian working with her. Jyn's straddling his knees, one leg on either side of him, her hands gripping his waist, and her mouth, well, diving in to lick his length once again.

"You're such a good person," she murmurs, licking him again, and again. Takes one last look at him before she takes the tip in her mouth. She's pretty sure he just shivered. She works slowly, not sucking, but just wetting him with short strokes of her tongue, a mirror of them kissing earlier. Usually Cassian's hands would be on her shoulders, at least, but he'd kept his promise and she can't feel his hands anywhere.

She misses his touch, but this is what she needs to do. For him, and for herself. She works slowly, inching along his length, only wetting more when Cassian relaxes, then licking while he's tense.

When he's relaxed completely, she takes him in all the way, until he fills her, and then she begins to work, forming a rhythm, back and forth and tighter and loser, and when Cassian moans, really moans, she smiles around him. He arcs into her, his legs spread, moving her own further apart, and now the pressure between her own legs begins to build. 

Jyn's inched herself back up, unable to take his full length anymore, then readjusts her weight so she can reach for herself.

She drops him by accident when her fingers push away the fabric of her wetted underwear and slide around her bud. Reality slams into her as well as Cassian, and she looks up at him, his hand already halfway reaching to her. As if he was trying to catch her. Oddly, she's reminded of the data tower on Scarif.

"Sorry," she gasps.

"There's no need." Always so understanding.

Jyn hisses out a breath. She had one plan and now - she shakes her head. Cassian's outstretched hand flinches, catching her attention. His gaze follows hers. She nods.

He does too, then Jyn takes him in her mouth again. She shivers when Cassian's fingers slide down the back of her neck, trailing up and down, following the line of her spine, mirroring her movement on him. She makes a delighted sound when he grabs her hair, a fistful of it, and begins to direct her. To thrust into her. He sticks to long, slow rolls of his hips, still unsure of what her plan is and well aware of her precarious balance, one hand still on his waist, feeling his skin burning, trembling, and the other circling her own desire, keeping her heated, focused. 

But she know he can't go much longer, so when the rhythm is right, she pulls off in one deep, long, slow suck. Cassian's hands fall back to his sides, and they're both breathing hard and painfully full of want.

"What do you want, Cassian?" Jyn asks, cheery as she can be with her own need so close to his, with her hand resting, just resting, at his base, her other at her knee, too far from the thrumming beat at the base of her belly, the heat in her bud. She can only imagine how Cassian feels.

"You." He groans, hands tousling his hair in that way he always does, in the way that she likes, then going back behind his head. "Kark, Jyn, I wanna be in you. I wanna come in you." 

Jyn feels herself flutter, tighten in anticipation. "Okay," she replies meekly, as if she hadn't known. Cassian smiles at her, and she feels a little delirious at this all. She wanted him in her, so bad, for his release to be deep inside her, for his relief to be because of her, only her, for him to find sanctuary in her folds, far away from whatever darkness the Rebellion had asked him to do today. Kark. He was turning her into a poet. 

She shifts up, pulls off her underwear, then moves over, feels Cassian's legs coming up behind her to support her back, and then she settles over him. Not on him, but rests herself so her dripping slit lies along his length. She rocks, slides herself, so the tips of their desire rub together, but not allowing him in, not yet.

She feels Cassian buck, watches as he jolts up, just a little, as if he was about to grab her by the waist and flip them over, but his hands stay behind his head, and only his chest rises. She keeps rubbing them, and driving herself mad, and then she begins to speak. 

"You're so good, Cassian. You're so good to me." She strokes him. "You do so much. For everyone. I'm so proud of you." Cassian gasps, says something faintly. Her name, she thinks. "Relax, sweetheart," she murmurs, pushing down harder. "Leave it all to me. Okay?"

"Okay." His breath comes out in a stutter.

She lifts up and then sinks over him, letting out a long sigh, her head falling back, leaning against Cassian's knees, as he's buried within her. The pressure inside her reaches an all time high, with Cassian's heartbeat pulsing against her own. She chokes out his name, a whine, and her feet flex as another sigh escapes her. All just for getting settled in. Kark. She used to be harder than this. Now she's already so wet and he's barely touched her... 

She sits still, until she can open her eyes and look at Cassian.

"All you have to do," she asks, begs, almost, "is to come inside me." 

Cassian's lips part, and she reaches up to gently press a thumb to them. "Without you?" he asks, around her.

She nods. "Even if I don't." He seems to consider it for a moment. Licks the tip of her thumb, playfully. She feels him looking at her still-clothed chest. 

She yanks her - his - top off.

"That's what you want?"

"Yes."

He rolls his hips into hers in response and she gasps, rolling back into him. Feeling every inch of his length.

They build up pace, long, slow rolls becoming shorter in time but deeper inside her, each new point of contact drawing sounds of relief and desire. Their hips start to knock into each other, and then Jyn's gripping Cassian's hips for dear life, and Cassian's grabbed on to her, now, too, and she doesn't mind, just kriffs him harder until they're so, so, out of rhythm. Once, that only brought a lack of pleasure, but this, this was something pure, divine, and utterly filthy. A faint curse or two slips out of her, and Jyn knows she needs more but Cassian, her lovely Cassian's face has screwed shut, even against the sight of her riding him, the sight he always praises. Until a moment ago she'd caught him staring at her, the pout of her lips, the line of her neck, the movement of her chest, her belly, her need. Jyn knows what comes next. Not her. But that wasn't what she wanted, anyways.

She pounds herself into the crease of his hips and says his name in syllables.

Cassian release is so, so lovely. The pressure between her legs hurts, not out of pain, but out of sheer warmth and desire, and Jyn's pretty sure a hot tear just rolled down her cheek. Cassian fills her with a moan that's the most raw, pleasant thing she's ever heard. Jyn can only watch as he comes down from the high, her own need not subsiding as Cassian softens inside her, as his breathing evens out, as, reluctantly, she pulls off from him, still savoring the slickness within her, trying to absorb every bit of his come. 

Jyn settles down in the sheets, lying beside him, basking in the glory of the peace on his face, her heart thumping inside her chest. 

She pulls up the sheets over them and tries to settle in for the night, but sleep cannot find her. Jyn starts to work herself, because there's no way she can fall asleep with the blood rushing through her, but even the stretch two fingers provides feels like a paltry thing next to Cassian's glory. She assumes he's asleep, now, or close to it, and quietly finger-kriffs herself with only a quiet sigh or two betraying her actions under the sheets. She just needs to finish. She hadn't planned on it, but she needs to.

"Look at me."

Jyn's head snaps towards Cassian.

"You-"

"Pull down the sheets and look at me." 

Jyn stares at him, wide eyed, then nods. Cassian yanks the sheets she'd pulled up over herself out of some sense of modesty or, more likely, the karking cold.

Then he's cocooned in the sheets while she's open to the world. No, just to him.

He nods at her. "Keep going." 

"Cassian?"

His gaze softens, if just a little. "You said you'd take care of me tonight."

Jyn makes a choked sound. "I did." Then she realizes what he's asking. He wants a _show_.

Something to remember on a lonely night, probably. Something where he isn't entirely in the equation. The realization forms as a parting of her lips. Tentatively, she presses her dry hand to Cassian, who takes them in, wets them, then lets her go so she can kriff herself.

While he watches her. Blast...

She makes the best show she can, not quite sure what to do, arching her back and moaning his name, spreading herself wide and using both hands, one on her bud and one inside, thrusting against herself as Cassian watches, and every time her eyes slip away from his he tells her to look at him. And those words are enough to finally, finally, make her shatter.

Cassian gathers her up and kisses her, and she kisses him, until they're breathless.

"I've been assigned a mission," he explains, somewhere between kissing her cheek, her neck, and her shoulder, "an assassination."

Jyn murmurs a word of comfort.

"I know." He pulls her tighter then rolls back, so she's over him. "You were so good to me tonight, it'll keep all the bad thoughts away. My lovely Jyn."

Jyn's chest swells with a sense of pride. 

"Now, just let me hold you..." Cassian strokes the back of her head. "Please?" 

"Of course." She kisses his cheek, then settles against his chest, holding him as tightly as she did her. Two bodies intertwined, together against whatever may come next.


End file.
